


Incentive Program

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And hints of Jackson/Stiles/Isaac, Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Come Marking, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Gangbang, It's Raunchy, M/M, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Multi, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smutty smutty porn, Stiles is the Center of a Gangbang, Underage Warning Because Characters are 16-18, Use of Slut & Whore, Versatile Stiles Stilinski, With some pack friendship, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles begins helping Coach Finstock during senior year as a sort of team manager, he comes up with a new incentive program to help the Cyclones win their games. The team is undefeated so far this season because they all want to participate in Stiles' post-game reward ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incentive Program

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompted: Stiles as the center of a lacrosse team gangbang (also featuring Jackson, Scott, Boyd, Danny, and Isaac). It's been brought up in a couple of your fics before as dirty talk.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

The team managed to pull out a win despite a slow start in the first half. They’re playing a tough opponent this time, and they came closer to losing than they have all season. Stiles likes to think that maybe his pep talk at half time helped give the team the proper incentive to play harder to get the win, but he’s going to let Finstock believe he’s the motivational force behind the come from behind. Just like he’s letting Finstock take total credit for the team’s sudden winning streak this season. It’s easier that way, after all, because a happy Finstock is a Finstock who leaves after the match to go celebrate with a beer. There isn’t any loitering around the locker room talking about game losses and there’s definitely no hanging around to ensure that all the team is gone so things are locked up. 

No, that particular duty has fallen to Stiles this season because he’s spending his senior year acting as a sort of team manager, helping Finstock with plays and strategies, and he’s a natural at the whole thing, so Finstock trusts him. No more benchwarming or attempting to play against a team that’s half full of werewolves or other supernatural creatures. After all, he can’t forget Kira. Tonight, she made the winning shot, in fact, which is always a little exciting. Since Stiles worked out his incentive system for the team, the winning shot is pretty important. The person who makes it decides the tone of the post-game reward ritual, for lack of a better word. Kira might seem sweet and innocent, but Stiles knows better. He’s in for a wild night tonight, and he can’t wait.

Finstock finally leaves when the team’s in the shower, tossing the keys to Stiles and telling him good game. Only the first line gets to participate in Stiles’ incentive, the entire program a closely guarded secret by the ten members of the team who get to enjoy the perks of winning. They know this isn’t something that can ever be discussed outside the inner circle of first line because if Stiles ever finds out anyone has said anything, he’ll end the program. So everyone is good until the last person not on the main team leaves the locker room. 

That’s when the blatant staring beings as Stiles tilts his head back to let the shower spray down on him. He gets off on the looks, making a show of washing his body, lathering up particular areas until the air around him begins to change, the arousal of his teammates evident even without supernatural senses. When he takes the time to finger his ass, sliding a sudsy finger inside, he hears Isaac audibly groan. Stiles curves his lips into a knowing smirk as he adds a second finger. He wants to be a little loose in case they don’t take time to really prep him, so he lazily fucks his hole with two fingers while his teammates watch.

When he looks up, he sees nine men standing in the shower focused on him. It’s funny how even Nathan and Craig, both so adamant that first time about being totally straight and not being interested in any type of reward program that sounds like the plot of a bad porno instead of real life, are getting hard already just watching him shower. They had changed their tune that first win, when they realized a mouth’s a mouth and an ass is an ass, both tight and hot and perfect for fucking. The thing is, it _is_ the plot of a bad porno, but Stiles has never pretended otherwise. It’s a fantasy he’s had for years, since he realized he liked dick as well as cunt, and it’s totally inspired by too many horny nights watching porn and being surrounded by beautiful people.

Hell, when he made the suggestion during the weeks of practice leading up to the season, he hadn’t really expected any of his team to be interested, since more than half are his pack and it’s not like any of them really seemed into him sexually. It had been during a particularly bad practice, everyone fucking up in stupid ways, when he’d jokingly said maybe they needed an incentive to get their shit together and actually play like a team. Said incentive being fucking him any way they wanted after a game win, which he still can’t believe is actually something they seem to enjoy. But they do, and it’s worked because they’re currently undefeated six games into the season.

Six games and five rewards so far. The first time had been awkward until Danny had stepped in to take control, then everyone else realized Stiles actually did mean it. Not only did he mean it, but he was getting off on it, enjoyed being used and treated like a sexual play thing by the whole team, liked taking charge sometimes and giving them what they were too embarrassed to admit they wanted. The thing is, Stiles is seventeen, single, horny enough that he jerks off a couple of times a day if not more often, and he’s got some kinks that maybe aren’t that normal but he thinks normal is overrated anyway. 

Being the center of a team gangbang five times so far is pretty damn kinky on its own, but the things they do sometimes during said gangbang are even kinkier. But Stiles embraces his kinky side, jumps in with both feet and tries anything that interests him, and there’s not a lot he’s found that really doesn’t get him off out of the things he’s explored so far. He’s versatile, even if he prefers topping outside of the lacrosse incentive program, and he loves oral, enjoying the taste of dick and cunt in his mouth. Most of the team wants to fuck him, he’s got a great ass so he understands, but sometimes Jackson or Isaac or both like riding his huge dick because, well, Stiles is pretty proud of the fact that his dick is bigger than any of the other guys’ dicks.

Even Scott’s given in to temptation a few times over the past couple of months, bouncing up and down on it while scratching his chest and begging for more. Though that happened in Scott’s bedroom with Kira as their only audience because, well, since this whole thing started, Stiles is being kept pretty busy outside of lacrosse, too. He’s joined Scott and Kira several times, dropped by to study with Danny which always ends up with sex by the end, and Jackson and Isaac are in some sort of pretty boy competition trying to date him as well as get fucked by him, which is flattering and totally encouraged by him. It’s nice to be wanted for more than just the sex, and his antagonistic frenemy type of relationship with both of them has become a bit more friend than enemy since they both came to Beacon Hills for senior year. 

But tonight is about the sex, not romance or dating by any means. The team pulled out a victory against Hickory Falls, which is one of the strongest teams in northern California, and they deserve a really special reward. Stiles finishes washing himself and turns off the shower, not even having to reach for a towel because Liam is there holding it out for him. He accepts it with a wink, watching Liam’s face flush as he looks down shyly. Stiles hears the door open, can see the way Scott sniffs the air and smiles, knows Kira’s finally here, so they can get the party started.

“Good game tonight,” Stiles says as he leaves the shower, wrapping the towel around his hips as he heads to the lockers. “Great shot, Kira.”

“I got lucky,” Kira says, smiling as she tucks a lock of wet hair behind her ear. She looks him over while licking her lips before smiling mischievously. “In more ways than one.”

“I don’t see why it’s the winning shot who gets to choose,” Jackson mutters, going to his locker and putting away his body wash and shampoo. “Special prize should go to the person who gets the most points in the game.”

“That’d be me tonight then,” Boyd points out, arching a brow. “So quit your whining. Rules are rules. Kira won, so she gets special prize.”

“Thank you, Boyd.” Kira beams at him before looking at the rest of the team. She finally focuses on Stiles. “Are you ready for the fun to begin, cockslut? We’re going to use you hard, and you’re going to take it.” She bites her lip and blinks at him, looking a little worried that maybe he’s going to refuse.

“You want to play like that tonight?” he asks, actually not very surprised. Kira’s sweet on the outside, but she’s a wicked thing on the inside. When she nods a little too eagerly, he smiles and shrugs. “Cool. You can use degrading names, dirty talk, rough play, and pseudo force. You’ve got my consent now that it’s all approved. No spitting, no pissing, and don’t leave any permanent marks. Otherwise, it’s good unless I say stop. Agreed?”

As they agree, he makes sure every single one of them consents. They don’t usually do anything that hardcore, not that a gangbang isn’t pretty hardcore just on its own, but the degradation thing makes some of the guys more uncomfortable than other stuff they might do. They’ve only done a sort of ‘reluctant Stiles is used by the team’ type scenario once before, when Kyle got the winning shot, and it had turned Kira on but some of the others off. Stiles had been turned on, though, so he’d made sure everyone on the team ended up enjoying it by the end. He’s actually excited to have the chance to do this scenario again.

At Stiles’ nod, Jackson gets the lube out of his locker and puts a couple of boxes of condoms on the bench. While the werewolves can’t catch or carry anything, the human members of the team can, so Stiles makes them all wear condoms. He likes it when they come on his body, of course, but he’s not going to risk someone not pulling out in time. Craig, especially, doesn’t seem to last very long. Must not be as straight as he thought, which makes Stiles grin as he thinks about it. 

Once everyone’s naked and has condoms on, Stiles drops his towel. “Reward time,” he tells them, dropping to his knees in front of Kira. “Do you want my mouth or my dick tonight, Kira?”

“I want your mouth,” she says, moving her fingers into his hair and pulling him forward. She’s wearing her lacrosse Jersey, which falls mid-thigh, because she doesn’t get naked around their teammates. The guys understand, and no one tries anything because she’d kick their ass If they did. Stiles moves his head underneath the jersey, inhaling the scent of her arousal. He feels hands on his ass, stroking and squeezing his cheeks. “I bet you’re sorry I don’t have a cock. Next time, I’ll bring my toy. The one you love riding when Scott’s fucking that pretty face. Such a good little whore for us, aren’t you, Stiles?”

“Look at his hole.” Danny is talking now, and Stiles wonders if he’s the one stroking a finger up and down Stiles’ hole. He starts to lick at Kira’s cunt, using the flat of his tongue as he laps at her while his teammates touch his ass. “It’s winking at us, already clenching around air, so desperate to be filled. Bet he could take two of us without even needing prep, he’s such a greedy cock slut.”

“Bet he could take Boyd’s fist, that huge hand punch fucking him,” Kyle adds. He and Danny are the only two who can really seem to get into the dominant degradation thing easily. Obviously, Stiles isn’t going to approve punch fucking, but he’s definitely interested in letting someone fist him sometime or doing it to someone else, so that’s definitely negotiable. He sucks on Kira’s clit as he eases a finger into her. Stiles feels his dick starting to twitch as fingers press inside his hole, teasing him, spreading him open to all of his teammates. “Can’t believe he’s still so tight. Should be loose from all the dicks he’s had in that pretty little ass.”

“Cock hungry whore,” Boyd murmurs as a blunt finger suddenly pushing inside Stiles’ ass rather roughly. It’s dry, no lube, and Stiles moans into Kira’s cunt as the finger wiggles inside his hole. “Look how easily he’s taking Nathan’s finger.”

“It’s not enough for him,” Scott says as another finger joins the first. This time, there’s lube drizzled along his hole, being pushed into him by two different shaped fingers. Two of his teammates are fingering his ass now, a fact that makes him lick Kira faster. Scott huffs a laugh. “Look at how he’s pushing back for more, still too empty.”

“Bet he’d take anything into that greedy hole.” Jackson is talking as two fingers keep fucking Stiles’ ass. There are fingers in his hair, tugging slightly, just enough for him to feel it the way he likes. “Why don’t you get your lacrosse stick, Liam. Let’s see the whore fucking himself on it.”

At that idea, Stiles whines, his dick hardening because, fuck Jackson, he totally knows Stiles gets off being fucked by stuff, even if he’d never admit it. The night Jackson and Isaac both showed up at his place and spent hours fucking him with his dad’s old police baton and a huge zucchini and even a water bottle while they rode his dick like greedy size queen bottoms is something they’ve never talked about but, God, it had been enough to make Stiles get off more times than he can count since. 

“Lube it up,” Isaac says, and there’s noise behind him that makes Stiles realize they actually _are_ going to use the stick on his ass. Scott’s touching his face gently, giving him a reassurance that they can smell how turned on he is by the idea but that they won’t take it too far. Then the fingers are out of his ass and there’s something hard and blunt being pushed inside him. It isn’t very thick, but it’s unyielding, and he hears Kira making soft noises above him as his teammates push more of the stick into his hole.

“You should see this, Stiles. They’ve got at least four inches inside you so far, and your slutty hole is clinging to it, not wanting to let it go when they pull it out.” Kira is breathing hard, grinding against his hand and face as she rolls her hips. “Fuck him harder, Liam. Look at how desperate he is for it.”

“Here, let me,” Craig says, and then the stick is being shoved in harder, faster, and Stiles is pushing back for more because, fuck it, he _is_ a desperate little whore sometimes. “Look at him. Fuck, Stilinski. You really want it bad, don’t you? Bet you came up with this little plan because you’re a nympho, can’t wait to get used, would probably fuck the whole school if it was allowed.”

“Yeah, he’d let us tie him up during lunch, let every cock around have his hole, let all the girls bounce on that huge dick, would swallow so much come he’d look pregnant with it.” Jackson snorts. “We could make them pay, get enough for new uniforms and equipment. Let them all line up and fuck him, two or three at a time, let the whole school use him like the come hungry slut he really is.”

“Bet he’d bounce on our dicks at lunch,” Isaac muses, the stick going in far enough that it’s getting uncomfortable. Stiles whines slightly, and his pack realizes, the stick pulled out and replaced by fingers, three fingers fucking into him while hands are slapping his ass cheeks, spanking him. “Keep our dicks warm during class with his mouth or his ass. If we let the teachers use him, they wouldn’t even say anything. Hell, you’ve seen the way they look at him, staring at those cock sucking lips of his and wishing they could shut him up with their dicks or cunts.”

The fingers are pulled out, and then there’s a dick pressing into his hole. It’s skinny but long, and he recognizes it without even looking because he’s learned all their dicks over the past couple of months. Some, he just happens to know better than others. Isaac is fucking him hard, already pretty close, probably wanting a quick come so he can get hard again before they finish tonight. As Isaac fucks him, he keeps licking Kira’s cunt, pleased that she’s obviously getting close because she’s getting a little wild, a little rougher, and she’s making those cute noises she makes before orgasm. She comes before Isaac, her come drenching his mouth and fingers. He licks her clean until she steps away and then Scott’s there, shoving his dick into Stiles’ mouth before he even has a chance to breathe.

“You look good like this, buddy,” Scott murmurs, not very good at pretending Stiles isn’t totally willing and a complete fail at the degradation part of this, but Stiles doesn’t much care because it’s Scott. His dick feels good, and Stiles sucks it eagerly, slurping and licking, making it raunchy and wet and deep throating him until Scott’s fucking his face the way Stiles wants. “God, take it all, you hungry little whore.” The words are growled, but Scott still blushes as he says them, and it’s so Scott that it makes Stiles hum around the dick in his mouth.

Isaac is snapping his hips, moving more erratically, and soon he pulls out of Stiles’ ass. It takes less than a minute before Isaac is coming on Stiles’ back, spurts of come splattering on his pale skin as another dick is fucking into his ass. Nathan this time. Not very long but thick. Nathan slaps his ass as he fucks. “Still so tight. Clinging to my cock like you don’t want to let it go. Such a greedy whore.”

There’s suddenly a mouth on his dick, and Stiles whines around Scott’s dick because he’s been trying to focus on not coming, but he can’t stay in control when Jackson, it _has to be_ Jackson, is sucking his dick like it’s his fucking job and he’s going to earn his money. If the money is Stiles’ come, at least. Stiles fucks Jackson’s face as Nathan fucks his ass, Scott getting closer and closer until the condom is stripped off and spurts of come soon cover Stiles’ face, dripping down his chin and cheeks, a glob landing on his nose and dripping onto his lips.

Boyd takes Scott’s place, his thick dick long enough that it chokes Stiles when he fucks into his mouth in one thrust. There’s a moment of hesitation, Stiles can feel it even if he’s sort of losing his brain to the sensations he’s feeling, but Boyd seems to remember that Stiles is getting off on this, that he wants it, because he begins to fuck his face hard, choking him and making him take his dick down his throat. Nathan comes, spilling into his condom deep inside Stiles’ ass, rutting against him until he’s spent then pulling out.

Liam’s next, dick short and stocky just like him, jackrabbitting into Stiles’ ass like a horny teenager, which he is. He hasn’t had time to figure out how to be suave about it. It’s fast and deep, snapping into Stiles with enough force to send his huge dick further into Jackson’s mouth, making him choke a few times. Stiles doesn’t really have much of a gag reflex, could swallow Boyd’s dick without much issue, but he likes the way it turns his team on when they make him choke on it sometimes, so he plays it up. Jackson, however, does actually choke, so Stiles tries not to go so far, but Liam is humping his ass like an oversexed puppy, and Stiles can’t help bucking back and forth.

When Stiles comes, Jackson swallows, not bothering with a condom because no one is really paying attention, and Jackson gets off having the taste of Stiles in his mouth. Boyd pulls out without coming, and Stiles takes a moment to stretch his jaw, the taste of latex coating his tongue now, and then Craig is there, fucking his face and staring at Stiles’ ass, where Liam is still fucking him. “Man, he’s going so fast, bet that feels pretty good, doesn’t it? Slut like you probably likes it all fast and enthusiastic like that.”

“Bet you wish we could knot you,” Jackson whispers against Stiles’ ear. “Bet you’d be a knot hungry whore, happy to hang off our knots, belly bulging with our come, taking it all so damn eagerly. Having your pups for us.”

“Jackson,” Scott warns, knowing the whole pup thing isn’t something Stiles is really into. The knotting thing, however, damn, he wishes that didn’t exist only in the depths of kinky fanfiction because he’d totally enjoy that.

“You know you’d love it,” Jackson mutters, biting at his ear. “Should bring a huge knotted dildo with us to the next game, away from home. We’d never tell, and you could ride that knot like the whore we all know you are.” 

Jackson laughs against Stiles’ neck, obviously smelling the reaction Stiles has to that particular visual even as shame spreads over him for a moment for even indulging in the thought because, yeah, no, it’s not something he actually ever wants but, fuck, it’s hot to think about. Like several other fantasies, it’s just one that is never something he actually wants to do, unlike this gangbang thing he’s wanted for years. 

Fortunately, Jackson does know Stiles isn’t really into that idea no matter what twisted fantasies he might have had, so he drops it. Probably aware that Stiles will spill some of Jackson’s dirty fantasies he’d never want to actually have happen if he doesn’t drop it. Soon, Liam comes on Stiles’ back, warm and sticky pooling into the small of his back before Danny takes Liam’s place. Craig comes on his face, condom stripped off, seed spurting onto his mouth and chin, dripping into a pool onto the locker room floor. Danny fucks him hard, going nice and deep, rubbing against his prostate in a way that has Stiles’ dick hardening again. Isaac takes Craig’s place, already half-hard and thickening even more as Stiles licks and sucks.

After Danny and Isaac come, the team lifts Stiles up, carrying him to the bench where Boyd’s waiting, dick hard and ready. Stiles straddles him, face covered in come and dripping down onto Boyd’s broad chest as he begins to fuck his dick. Kira licks his face, kitten licks as she cleans up some of the come while Boyd fucks up inside him. Then Scott’s there, murmuring words to him as he presses his fingers inside Stiles’ hole alongside Boyd’s dick. Jackson fucks his face as Scott starts to move his dick inside Stiles’ ass, stretching him so wide, it’s almost painful being so full, Scott and Boyd both fucking into him slow and easy.

That moment, having two dicks in his ass and one in his mouth while Kira is licking come off his cheeks, breaks him. He can’t really think anymore, doesn’t have much control, just gets swept up in the lust and desire and sensations he’s feeling. Time slips away from him. Images go through his mind as he loses himself in the pleasure.

Coming again while Boyd and Scott fuck him.

Jackson covering his face with come, marking him for all of them to see.

Kira bouncing on his dick while he bounces on Kyle’s dick.

Nathan and Craig fucking him at the same time, sitting on the bench as Stiles bounces between them.

Isaac and Jackson sharing him, Jackson in his ass while Isaac rides his dick. Then switching places. Covering him in come when they finish with him.

Kira and Liam sucking his dick, getting him hard while Danny fucks his face, then Scott fucking him as Kira grinds her wet cunt against his leg, doing something to Scott’s ass that has him fucking Stiles harder than usual.

Liam taking his dick for the first time, gripping his hips tightly, bruising them as he rides Stiles so hard it’s turning everyone on again. Little gasps of pleasure as he moves up and down, eyes rolling back as he talks about wanting this for years and it’s better than he thought and he wants more more more.

Boyd fucking him slow and deep while Kira grinds against his face, Jackson fucking himself on Stiles’ dick. Kira coming so hard she squirts, drenching his face with her release. Jackson biting at his nipples, twisting them and sucking until Stiles comes in his ass. Then painting Stiles’ chest with his come before dragging his ass over Stiles’ face, making him lick his own come out when Jackson ‘forgot’ to use a condom.

Eating Danny’s ass while Jackson fucks his hole with a hairbrush, all of them talking about what a slut he is, telling him how much it turns them on that he’s got such a greedy hole, then the hair brush is replaced with the skinny end of a baseball bat that Craig finds in someone’s unlocked locker. Stiles takes at least six inches of the bat, Scott tells him excitedly, as Danny turns around and jerks off on his face.

 

Eventually, people head to the showers and begin to leave. Kyle is first, ruffling Stiles’ hair and thanking him for tonight’s reward. Nathan and Boyd soon follow, both having girlfriends waiting on them. Whereas Lisa has no idea what Nathan’s new team bonding post-game ritual is, Erica knows exactly what they do, and she makes Boyd tell her about it while she rides him because it turns her on, Boyd has told Stiles. Liam is next, walking a little funny, kissing Stiles’ cheek, blushing as he scurries away, followed by a laughing Craig who is shiftily asking Liam what it felt like to get fucked even as he teases him about not being able to sit for days.

“Are you okay?” Scott asks seriously, the same thing he asks after every reward night. Stiles nods, looking down at his come covered body while trying to snap out of the daze that he’s fallen into from all the fucking. “I need to hear you say it, Stiles.”

“I’m okay.” Stiles’ voice is hoarse, throat sore from all the face fucking and choking, but he manages the words. Tonight’s celebration has really wrecked him. There’s nothing tentative or shy about any of his teammates now. They’re embracing the incentive program, which means he’s got another dozen games or where it could progressively get even more intense and overwhelming. God help him, but he’s looking forward to it even as he sits here blinking a bit dumbly and trying to get his brain back on-line.

“No, you’re crazy for setting this up in the first place,” Danny says. He finishes getting dressed and flashes his dimples. “But we get to enjoy the reward, so I’m not complaining. I much prefer winning to losing, after all.” He grabs his bag and winks. “Stop by this weekend and we’ll study, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Stiles tells him, watching him leave before he looks at the remaining teammates. His pack, minus Boyd. “Seriously, I’m good. Just a bit dazed. Tonight was sort of intense.”

“It was,” Kira agrees, brushing her fingers through his come soaked hair. “We won’t play this hard again, not for a while.”

“Even if you enjoy it,” Isaac interrupts before Stiles can say anything, “it’s a bit much if it happens like this all the time.”

“You checked out at some point,” Jackson murmurs, a hand squeezing Stiles’ thigh. “It was like your body was there and I could smell you, knew you liked what was happening, but it’s not the same when you’re not really there and involved.”

“We didn’t stop it because we know you like this, for some reason,” Scott adds. “But we probably need to discuss some limits so you can enjoy it but also participate because this isn’t just about using your body.”

“Awww. Are you trying to romance me, Scotty?” Stiles flutters his eyelashes as he grins. “I’m okay. I appreciate your concern, but I do enjoy it. It’s hot, you know?”

“No, he’s not romancing you.” Jackson scoffs. “That would be me and Isaac. Anyway, you reek and you’re covering in drying come, so we need to get you cleaned up.”

“We’ll see you tomorrow, Stiles.” Kira kisses his jaw. “Thank you for sharing yourself with us tonight. We really do appreciate it, and it definitely helps make us play harder.”

“Take care of him,” Scott says, flashing red eyes at Isaac and Jackson before he grins at Stiles. “We’re leaving you in good hands. Get some rest and drink plenty of water, got it? You need to recover.”

“We will.” Jackson tugs Stiles to his feet before he just picks him up. “You’re still too out of it to walk. What we are we going to do with you, Stiles?”

“I’m sure we can think up quite a lot of suggestions,” Isaac admits, following behind them as Jackson walks to the showers. Isaac turns on the shower and helps hold Stiles up as they begin to clean him. “Just relax, Stiles. Jackson and I are here, and we’ll take care of you, alright?”

Stiles nods, smiling at them both before he presses his mouth against Jackson’s then Isaac’s. Their competition seems to have had a ceasefire so they can both clean him up, and he’s not going to complain. “Alright.”

Jackson puts his hand on Stiles’ stomach, draining some of the pain from being so thoroughly fucked, and Stiles feels better instantly. “After we finish here, what do you say to us stopping for some food and then taking you home, maybe watching some movies? Since we know your dad’s off tonight.”

“Make it burgers and curly fries,” he decides, tilting his head back and letting the shower wash all of the come off his face. “And you’ve both got a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
